


嫖叉骨🚲

by AveryYip



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryYip/pseuds/AveryYip
Summary: ◎女主设定：名叫Avery，从麻省理工学院毕业就成为了神盾局的枪械设计师，今年是就业第二年。





	嫖叉骨🚲

**Author's Note:**

> ◎女主设定：  
> 名叫Avery，从麻省理工学院毕业就成为了神盾局的枪械设计师，今年是就业第二年。

今天，如果你没记错的话，是朗姆洛的生日。

别问你是怎么知道的，这种大概只会出现在神盾局绝密文件中的数字，是你好不容易旁敲侧击从他嘴里问出来的。（其实朗姆洛作为精通拷问技术的全能型雇佣兵怎么会不知道你的心思呢…）

你已经准备好了给他的生日礼物，但你又转念一想，像他这种天天刀尖上舔血的雇佣兵，任务繁重之余肯定不会记得自己的生日，更不用说会收下你送的莫名其妙又不贵重的礼物了。

想到这一点的你果断泄了气，买杯拿铁，坐到自己座位上，伸个懒腰，打开电脑，又开始新一天的工作。

不料，身后突然有人喊了你的名字：  
“Hey, Avery.”  
你有些诧异，在这里人们都是以Mr和Miss加上姓氏互相称呼，再亲密点也只会叫姓氏，也许是你阅历不够，但在神盾局这么多天你也没听到过有人会叫别人的名字。

你的大脑在一瞬间中辨别出这是布洛克·朗姆洛的声音，你简直不敢相信，直到你一脸惊讶地转过去才知道你的大脑是正确的。

“啊……Mr.Rumlow，您的私人专属武器我已经在修改了，制作部那边很快就能做出样品来让您试用。”你有点嘴瓢，天知道「想曹操曹操就到」是个什么鬼感觉。

“Oh, take your time.”朗姆洛似乎没想到你会这样回应他的问好。说着他左手撑着你的椅背，右手扶着你的办公桌沿，朝你的脸慢慢靠近。你没怎么脸红，反而是对他的动作皱着眉表示疑惑。他又低声笑了几下，说：“今天我生日，我叫上几个兄弟，下班后在Kevin's Bar见？”

你挑了挑眉表示意外，接着又点了点头。

某人看上去冷静得很，其实内心早已火山爆发。

晚上朗姆洛的生日派对，居然只有你一个女生。朗姆洛那帮雇佣兵朋友自然不怎么理你，只是跟你客套几句就走开坐在离你较远的地方抱团玩去了。你真的不懂朗姆洛干嘛要约你出来，虽说是意外的生日派对没错，但这样也太无聊了吧……总感觉自己像是被排斥啊。

实在是太尴尬了。

你自闭地玩了十几分钟的手机就坐不住了。不胜酒力的你自觉开了一听雪碧就走到那男人堆里，自然而然地接起他们聊的黄色笑话来。虽说有点损形象，但融入集体也比弱小孤独又无助地坐在一边玩手机好。

酒局慢慢接近尾声，雇佣兵们突然开始说朗姆洛醉了，他住在XXX街，有没有人能送他回去。你瞄了一眼朗姆洛面前的啤酒罐，妈呀，都半打有多了，不醉才怪。

“那条街离我家很近，我来送他回家吧。”你也不是好心，不过是私心想和他独处顺便看看他发酒疯啥样罢了。

于是一个只有一米六高的你硬生生扛着194cm的交叉骨先生从酒吧门口挪到了停车位。大概是行动过程过于艰难，你都没注意到你被他吃了多少豆腐。你贴心地把他放在后座，方便他躺着，还在他旁边放了一个塑料袋。

你有点失望。朗姆洛没有躺下，也没有一不小心露出你想看的腹肌，他只是静静地坐在那，看风景，或者看别的什么。你注意到他的视线一直停留在你这边，你便抬眼看向后视镜——

哦吼，完蛋。

朗姆洛看着你的眼神，毫不夸张地说，像是动物世界里，万兽之王狩猎时那种准备要把猎物撕碎吞下肚里的眼神。深夜，马路旁的霓虹灯光零零星星地照映在朗姆洛锋利又立体的面部轮廓上，使他整个人显得更加……危险了。

强大的压迫感马上使你条件反射般迅速移开目光，缓了缓神后你在内心告诉自己不能怂，于是又皱起眉头冷着眼直直对上朗姆洛的双眼。

“Mr.Rumlow, 你还好吗？”

朗姆洛下一步采取的行动是你绝对没想到的。

他单手撑着你身旁的汽车扶手箱，以迅雷不及掩耳之势一下子坐在了副驾驶座上，动作雷厉风行以至于你的肉眼都无法捕捉到他一个194cm的壮汉是如何像野猫一样，敏捷地在这个狭小空间里行动自如的。

红灯。你缓缓刹车，然后对上他的眼神。

“我不太好。”这时的朗姆洛反而从那个凶猛的万兽之王变成了被追杀中的可怜猎物，好像受了你的欺负似的。“你都没有给我礼物。”

我操，原来世界一流雇佣兵令人闻风丧胆的交叉骨，醉酒后就会开始卖萌吗？你的大脑一时宕机，交通指示灯转成了绿色，你踩下油门。

“我我我我有准备礼物的！只是现在不方便拿！等下停车了就拿给你！！”你对上这种状态的朗姆洛，可以说是从游刃有余变成了束手无策。

朗姆洛又恢复成平常那副冰山脸，他抬眼，说：  
“那我自己拿好了。”

你的双/乳被安全带从中间隔开，其大小也因为安全带的束缚而被衬托得更加诱人。朗姆洛在酒精的刺激下突然用他的大手抚上你的胸部，你吓了一大跳。人生第一次被袭胸，还是被喜欢的人，怎么办？在线等。

你发现酒真的是个坏东西，因为它，朗姆洛的行动变得完全无法预测。他的大手隔着你的衬衣和胸/罩摸了几下之后就不满足了，罪恶的手指开始爬向你的脖颈——他想直接伸进去摸。

奈何衬衣纽扣太紧，你自己扣都要扣好久，更何况是醉酒中的朗姆洛。你明白自己打不过作为军队格斗大师的交叉骨的几率有10000%，你也知道自己只能随便他摸，专注于开车，以免两个人一起被撞死在路边。

“嘶啦——”衣料撕裂的声音，你知道自己的最后防线也没了。朗姆洛的手毫不留情地往下进攻。因为常年使用枪械而布满茧子的大手与嫩滑的双/乳发生了摩擦，留下一道道红印子。他毫无章法地玩弄着你的胸部，还故意用剪得与手指尖齐平的指甲轻轻刮蹭着你的奶头。

操，爽上天了。这谁顶得住啊？！你用力深呼吸，但也止不住地低声呻吟着。你感觉自己快被朗姆洛欺负哭了，只能求饶：“朗姆洛你能不能等一会真的很快很快就到家了……”

还好朗姆洛真的有听话，把手从你衣服里抽了出来，但还在你的脸上脖子上徘徊。时不时调皮地捏捏你的脸颊，还会用手指在你的锁骨上摩挲。

“是你家近点吧？那就去你家。还有…叫我布洛克，别叫朗姆洛，也不许叫朗姆洛先生。”

说真的，交叉骨先生忍得也很辛苦，他只要稍微斜眼看一看，就能看见他旁边小姑娘的衣领已经被他撕开，黑色内衣也露出了一点儿，更诱人的是，他还能借着外面的灯光看见小姑娘的眼角隐隐约约挂着一滴泪珠。

终于，你们与你的床的距离就差一部电梯加几步路了。可这天杀的电梯居然还停在十几楼迟迟不下来，你拉了拉他的衣角，提议道：“不如我们走楼梯？”朗姆洛二话不说立马将你打横抱起并朝楼梯间冲去。

他仗着身材优势，迈着大长腿一步跨三级楼梯，跑了几步他突然停下，说：“不如我们直接在楼梯间干？”你慌了一下，然后用力锤了一下他坚实的胸口，“我第一次这么能在这种地方做？”

这回倒是轮到他有点发慌了。  
后来他还是勤勤恳恳地爬了五层楼梯，前后不过四十秒，再次体现出他作为雇佣兵的超强体能。两人停在你家公寓门口前，朗姆洛并没有把你放下来的打算，“钥匙在哪？”

你眯了眯眼，勾起一个准备调戏他的笑容。“在我紧身牛仔裤的屁股袋里，哪边的我忘了，你摸摸看。”朗姆洛无奈地哼了一声，换了个姿势把你扛在肩上，还低头在你耳边说了一句“臭小鬼……”你觉得你的耳朵已经被他的声音酥麻得要融化了。

明明摸一摸两个屁股袋的表面就能感知到钥匙在左边的袋子里凸了出来，可朗姆洛偏不。他摸到左边的钥匙之后不仅没把钥匙拿出来，还故意去揉捏你右边的臀瓣，大拇指还坏心地在你的臀缝上用力按压了几下。

**Author's Note:**

> ——————强行刹车
> 
> 是这样的不知道各位大佬有没有同感，每次构思前/戏后/事就激动得不行好像自己已经做过了一样，但写真正肉/戏的时候就变成了阳·痿·本·人，完全提不起写过程的欲望，仿佛进入了贤者模式（已经持续好久了，这篇叉骨🚲我写完了好久，但就是写！不！了！过！程！估计强行写出来的也是没有味道的肉干）……我也好绝望啊！！！
> 
> 所以所以 如果有太太能写出香香的肉的话请不要客气私信我！肉新鲜出炉的时候艾特我就好啦！


End file.
